


Game Start

by hazk



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Board Games, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazk/pseuds/hazk
Summary: In preparation for Greed Island, Gon gets the self-proclaimed master to teach him the basics.





	Game Start

“I want to use the console!”

Killua teetered back and forth on the chair and crossed his arms, the light through the window hitting him right in the eye. Gon grinned up at him, likely aware he was going to get his way and choosing to let Killua come to the conclusion on his own; as it was, they had two very different ways of seeing the situation, while wanting the exact same thing.

Turning his head away from the blinding light would mean giving up his upper hand, so he couldn't do that. Instead Killua faced Gon with a slow lift of his brow.

“And you think we have time for that because…?”

“Because we still have a few days before the next ship leaves for Yorknew, and there’s nothing we can do here before your brother sends the address! And – _right!_ – wouldn’t it be better if I knew more before we get Greed Island? I mean, I know you know, but, well-”

Killua interrupted Gon with a snort. It's not that he disagreed with what Gon had said, but there was only one way this could go if they actually ended up playing video games together. And by that he meant it would not go well, for Gon.

“There are other things we can do, though… Not waste my time, for one”, Killua mumbled nonchalantly and leaned back against the desk, just to add to the fire.

If you can’t - or, don't especially want to - stop something from happening, make the best of it. And it’s not like Gon ever ended up honestly complaining when something was made a little more difficult for him.

“Waste your time? Killua? What do you mean?“

“Where’s the fun in playing against _you_ , you know?”

That’s all it took.

 

* * *

 

For as long as it would take for the games Killua had ordered to get to Whale Island, they spend their time with a different kind.

The board game they were now playing they had managed to buy from the store by the docks, after Gon had told Killua he didn’t want to play any of the games Mito and his great-grandmother owned. Instead he wanted to start with something both him and Killua were completely unfamiliar with, although, Gon had admitted, he had never been that interested in playing any of the games they actually owned when he had been little.

Killua had wondered why that was, especially when he first saw just how eagerly Gon was setting the pieces on the board before they went through the rules together – and with a surprising amount of patience involved, too. But no matter what the reasons might have once been, Killua wasn’t complaining seeing how the experience was now newish to the both of them.

It’s not like Killua’s family had ever gotten together to play games for the fun of it and, unlike the video games he had drowned himself into whenever allowed to be alone and just a kid for a while, board games were something you would usually need more than one person to get into. Which is to say he was glad to be trying them out with Gon, now.

”One!”

And the last thought was true even with Gon beating him worse with each round, not knowing what was happening as he waited for Killua to flip the cards around so that he could see his faith.

”You sure?”

Gon nodded, the movement of his head confident and making his hair sway in a sharp arc. The guy was incapable of taking things lightly and this decision was no different from usual, to Killua’s great annoyance. He knew what Gon’s next move meant for the round they were on, the acceptance making him let out a sigh and turn to glance the other way. Gon only focused on the board, though, completely missing the way his friend grunted in displeasure.

“Alright”, Killua said and moved his index finger to turn the first card held in his other hand. “One it is…”

Gon leaned forward and, even with his knees as if clued to the ground, his arms reached for the sides of the board. He gazed down at the upturned card Killua dropped there.

Proceed to the next row, the card said. Gon had basically won with that alone; he was just yet to realise it, seeing how he would have otherwise said as much.

Killua sighed, again. He threw the discarded three cards to the side and dropped his hand limply on his lap. “Just move?” 

It was starting to get less fun to even think about cheating his way to victory when, somehow, Gon always managed to find some full-on lucky way to either keep up with him or get to the finish first. It was odd, in the way it actually made him want to take on the challenge and beat him - only issue being, Killua sort of expected Gon to win anyway even if he got the cheating involved, just by being who he was. 

“Right!”

Killua couldn't get mad about it, though, watching with a small, covered smile as his friend moved the plastic figure a step too far across the colourful tiles. Tomorrow would be different, so, the least he could do was let Gon have his fun while it lasted.

 

* * *

 

Even with Gon having said it first, it was something they had both been thinking about.

Killua had been considering it from the moment he found out Gon had no experience with the JoyStation or games in general. Both of them lacked on the most basic of childhood memories, or the side of it where friends were included, but Killua couldn’t help but feel pleased that he had something as casual as this to teach Gon, too.

Getting to show off was an obvious bonus, which Killua treated with pride. And with the board games out of the way, for now, it was finally time to get to that.

“So… I ordered these three”, Killua began after opening the package and handing the cases for Gon to study. They sat on the floor in front of the console with snacks prepared next to them, the plan being to stay inside for a while. “I had a copy of each as a kid so I know they’re worth it.”

“Racing…” Gon mumbled, curiously turning the first case in his hands and eyeing the cover. “Did you play these on your own?”

A bit of a sore subject, but okay:

“Mostly. Sometimes with Piggy, and got some of the servants ordered to join in, too. Although that was a lot less fun.”

“Huh, why?”

Killua rolled his eyes at Gon’s innocently open and curious gaze.

“Obviously ’cause they were _compelled to lose_ – at least Milluki had the decency to be serious and cry his eyes out every single time he got his ass kicked.”

Gon’s eyes didn’t leave the case, but there was a crease between his brows as he took the words in. “Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘ _oh’_ ”, Killua said without paying attention to Gon’s thoughtful expression. A smirk crossed his features as he leaned forward and snatched the case from Gon's hands. Killua popped the case open, removing the disk with practiced hands while Gon followed the movement with barely concealed excitement quickly overtaking him again.

“That said –”, Killua opened the console and inserted the disk with a soft click, “– I sure am looking forward to hearing you be the one crying next. Knowing how you can get, it’ll be good.”

It took a second for the words to register, with Gon blinking twice before his eyes flew off the console and up to Killua’s face. One more blink later, Gon squinted and his right hand flew up to point a finger at Killua.

Just as Gon opened his mouth to argue, barely a squeak making it past his lips, Killua interrupted with a playful scoff and said:

“No use talking, all you can try is to prove me wrong.”

Killua's head tilted in challenge and, a split second later, Gon broke into another smirk.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, fine! That’s that!”

“Hu–?”

“Don’t you _‘huh’_ me”, Killua hissed, visibly annoyed as he threw his hands in his pockets, the controlled long forgotten on the ground. “I’m done.”

Gon tilted his head in confusion, glancing at the screen and then back at his friend just as he crossed the finish line. “I won?”

Killua felt a vein about to burst, his fists clenching in his pockets but the gesture thankfully hidden away. He really should work some more on his self-control, especially with Gon’s ability to crack through all of his early-life training being a feat he didn’t especially appreciate.

Or so Killua said, whenever he was about to lose his cool.

“ _You can read!_ ” Killua exclaimed in feigned shock and gestured vaguely at the message now displayed on the screen, in turn making Gon frown at him. But the Hunter didn’t say anything about the choice of words, simply switching into a wide smile as he took in the rest.

“I won! Killua, you–!”

“I let you win”, Killua said before he even realised what he was doing. He took in the way Gon’s mouth snapped shut, his expression shifting into that of disbelief and, belated, realisation. Killua forced out a grin. “No way would I lose otherwise, I could play this thing in my sleep. Idiot.”

“Then why end there?” Gon asked, his squint back and eyes set on studying the twitch on Killua's brow with way too-much intent, compared to usual. “I just got to know the track! And the controls! Now I can–!”

“It was boring”, Killua pressed. He freed his left hand from his pocket and inched another one of the cases to his side. First person shooters; not even beginners luck could get Gon far with that. “You can practice with something that gives me things to shoot at, even with you running into a wall for an hour…”

Gon huffed at that, but there was a confused look to his eyes as he leaned back.

“But didn’t you choose these games because you knew–?”

Killua was quick to, once again, interrupt the thought before his friend could get dead-set on it, damn it:

“I haven’t played them in years, Gon! Kid-me clearly hadn't learned any better yet.”

“Ah.” Gon nodded and seemed to accept the answer, turning back to the screen as the next game began to load. He was back to smiling as he held on to his controller in determination. “Makes sense.”

“Yeah”, Killua said, clutching to his own with a grip strong enough to make a small crack be heard from the practically ancient plastic of the controller. “This one should be fine, though. A classic.”

 

* * *

 

It was not fine, Killua thought with his jaw squared and his character dead in a pool of his own, pixelated blood. He had been killed by a headshot, from Gon, who hadn’t even noticed it happening what with him still struggling with the control scheme and aiming any other way in unsteady motions.

The unpredictability of the movement was deadly, and Killua had never been a fan of the kind:

All it took was misfire – a simple misclick, really – and Killua was respawning somewhere back at the base. He stared at the screen just as Gon asked where he had gone, the death-message in the corner already gone by the time he looked up from the buttons and back at the game again.

Plus, there was the fact that Gon could actually see Killua’s character on the screen and knew exactly where he was if he just _looked_ , but he seemed to have full-on tunnel vision for these things. It meant he wasn't one for cheating, though, not that there was any need for that.

Killua held in a sigh and leaned back, cocking his head to stare at the ceiling for a second. No need to be so serious, right. They were on the same team, against bots, and it had obviously been an accident. And, since Gon didn’t even have a clue what had happened, it’s not like he needed to know. They were having fun anyway, and that's all that mat–

“Oh!”

Killua’s eyes flickered back at the screen just as Gon made his way inside the base, his in-game character face to face with Killua’s on the grainy split screen. Killua could feel the glee radiating off of Gon's face even without sparing a look his way.

They both reacted at the same time.

It took a brief moment of arguing over who got who first - Gon still, thankfully, blind to the death-messages on the upper corner that would have let him know it had been _him -_  before Killua stopped attempting to hide the grin on his face. Gon’s cheer was as infectious as always even if, in a way, existing on his expense.

 

* * *

 

It was the third and last of the games Killua had bought that finally gave them some real, common ground, allowing them to go for a more long-term gaming experience. There were no competitions needed in solving puzzles, not counting the challenges and following arguments they created for themselves. Mito had had to step in to scold them more within the last hour than during the rest of Killua's stay combined.

But there was nothing they could, or would want to, do to reign in their competitive natures. And Killua had always wanted to try the two player mode, never having had the chance until now.

“Okay, so, if you take that platform–!“

“Which one?” Gon impatiently asked, the nervousness catching up to him. He leaned closer to the screen where his tiny avatar was hiding away from the laser beams cutting across the screen. “Left?”

“Left, yeah.”

Killua pointed at the crossbeam above Gon, leading from the platform there all the way to the other side of the area. “If you take that and press this -", he raised his own controlled and showed which button he meant before gesturing back at the screen, "- it should free me.”

“I’ll do it!” Gon yelled with determination twisting his face. Carefully, while glancing between the controller and the character’s movements on the screen, he began to inch past the lasers. Killua was impressed, honestly. The action took a lot of self-control on Gon’s part, especially with the time limit they were now under.

Killua’s character was doomed to be crushed to death in two minutes; if Gon didn’t make it across the beam.

Gon could have easily lost his calm and make a run for it, like he had so many times up until this point, but he was physically fighting against the instinct. With that, Killua found himself more focused on studying his friend’s shifting expressions than what was happening on the screen.

“There!” Gon suddenly exclaimed and threw his hands in the air, startling Killua to back away from the flailing arms as the controlled fell to Gon's lap with a thud. “You’re free, Killua, told you I’d save you!”

Killua blinked, practically tearing his eyes off Gon’s glee to look back at the screen. He had been saved, at least that much was true.

“Huh…” Killua couldn’t help but to smirk. “You’re just about to–“

_Splat._

Silence.

Gon’s character had walked right off the platform, the abandoned controller pressing forward on his lap. Killua began to snicker as he watched Gon’s hands fall back to his sides, his expression going blank.

“Oh…”

“At least you got to me first.” Killua’s character ran through the room with a masterful dodge of the lasers, passing by Gon's gravestone to finish the level for the two of them. “Teamwork!”

 

* * *

 

“That was fun…” Gon said as he looked rather fondly at the game board now back in its box and hidden in a drawer from where it would not be taken out for years - not that the two of them were aware of that.

Killua scoffed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he glanced at their bags by the door. All ready for them to leave, as soon as the morning came. “Sure.”

“Next time you’ll be serious, right?” Gon asked and glanced at Killua with a smile too bright for comfort. Killua frowned at him, kicking his foot back at the bedframe with a little too much force.

Two things off with the question, and only one word with which to convey it:

“What?”

“When we play again, you’ll have to take me seriously. This was a lot of fun, but now I know the rules to all of them, so”, Gon elaborated, the words helping very little. Ignoring the first part of the sentence with a slight flush - _and the last, too, honestly; no way did Gon know all there was from a few days and game choices alone_ \- Killua glared at Gon.

“And what makes you think I wasn’t serious before?”

Yeah, sure, it was embarrassing to think he might have utterly failed at everything they had first tried playing but, even more so, Killua wasn't prepared for the way his annoyance caught up with him at being told as much. For Gon to so casually be able to say Killua had been bad enough for him to _think he hadn’t even been trying–_

“But you… You did let me win, didn’t you, Killua? You said you did”, Gon pointed out, and in an instant muddled the anger that had only barely sparked in Killua's mind. Not getting an answer to any of his questions, Gon paused in packing the console away next and turned to look behind him.

“Killua?”

But Killua didn’t respond. Because that was _the thing._

Gon’s words, said out loud by someone other than Killua himself, made perfect sense. He didn’t pay Gon’s questioning expression any mind, simply allowing his gaze to move across the room and focus at the sky outside. He had had no intention to do it, and he had thought he had only said it to cover for his losses and pride, but…

It was a fact that there was no way someone could have won every round the way Gon had, especially with the board game they had stuck with for hours; not without either cheating or being handed the victory on a silver platter. And with the former out of the question, for obvious reasons, and adding in the knowledge that Killua had been the one with the rulebook - _and fucking soft_ _when it came to Gon–_

“Killua?” Gon insisted, now fully turned around and staring up at him with a look crossing over to the side of worry. Killua almost jumped at seeing the frown on his friend’s face and, reflexively, forced his shoulders to drop just to ease the other’s mood a little.

“Yeah? I-I mean… Yeah. Yes.”

Killua cleared his throat, cursing his lack of skill when it came to, well, _words_. When it mattered.

And with Gon continuing to stare at him, expecting to hear more – like always – Killua had no choice but to comply.

“You know…” Killua tried again, waving his left hand in circles to help with whatever point he was attempting to make while leaning back against the other.

Gon tilted his head. “Uh… What?”

Killua bit his lip for a second and then, with honest ease he would have once thought impossible for himself, broke into a grin. He should have realised sooner, but it’s not like he had much experience on things like having friends and how it might make him act around them.

Even if it was clear Gon hadn’t been bothered by the way Killua had acted at first, thanks to them both having still enjoyed themselves, the point still stood: They would have to do this again, serious, fair and square. And the best part was how Killua knew Gon wouldn’t have a problem with that either, already having said to be planning on it anyway.

Allowing himself to think of it like that, Killua’s grin turned into a smile just a bit softer. He glanced away in embarrassment, although it was easily overshadowed by his already building anticipation. With a snort, he said:

“Winning’s way more fun, right? But you better go all out and earn it… Or not, ‘cause I’m not gonna go easy on you anymore.”

“Next time?” Gon asked again, but now with that impossibly bright smile back on his face. Killua nodded.

 


End file.
